Operation: Get Rid of Sonny Munroe
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: “Yay! It’s a date!” I exclaimed happily. Chad’s face turned pale. “Uh Dakota, I’m just babysitting you tonight, it’s not a date.” I smiled. “Trust me; by the end of the night you’ll be begging me to become your girlfriend." A multi-chap from Dakota's POV.
1. Of babysitting and lunchtime dates

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Yes, and I am ready to write some more… this time a multi-chapter about the one and only Dakota Condor. I got to thinking a few nights ago how Dakota is such a creative and fun character, but no one has really made a multi-chap just about her and from her point of view. And thus, this story was born. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and please review to tell me if you like the intro!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Operation: Get Rid of Sonny Munroe

Dakota's POV

I smiled to myself as I walked through my daddy's studio and into the opening of the Commissary. Of all the tables in there, I only wanted to see one.

My eyes skimmed over the Mackenzie Falls actors and actresses, but it was only when I noticed the amazing blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and prize-worthy smile that I knew I had found him.

"Hello Chad." I tapped him on his perfect shoulder and grinned.

"Dakota?" He almost sounded as if he were afraid. All I did was simply nod as he looked me over, wide-eyed. "You got taller and you have all of your teeth." He commented.

"Glad of you to notice. I'm almost 11 now, which means just a few more years away from becoming a woman." I bit my lip suggestively.

The hottie in front of me almost fell back in his chair. "N-now, now, I'm 8 years older than you, let's not rush into things." Chad said while shooing his cast away.

I slid into the open chair beside him at the now empty table and sighed in content. "This is nice. Boy, girl… alone at a cafeteria table. You thinking what I'm thinking?" I attempted to flirt, but all Chad did was stand up quickly and smile an obviously fake smile at me.

"Well, it's been great seeing you again Dakota, but-" He closed his mouth when we both noticed a bubbly brunette bounce her way into view.

"Hey Chad!" Sonny Munroe floated on her little cloud of happiness over to my man and gave him a hug. _Oh, that's right, __they're dating now._ I thought bitterly as I watched the two embrace.

Finally I had had enough and got up from my seat to stand next to the girl. "Hi Sonny." I greeted sweetly. Sonny turned around to face me and I heard her breath hitch in her throat. Mmmhmm sunshine, you should be scared.

"Hi Dakota. How are you?" she asked me, meanwhile exchanging an all-too-obvious worried glance with Chad.

"Just fabulous!" I lied. "Except the fact that you were hugging MY Chad." I placed my hands on my hips, putting a strong emphasis on the word "my".

Chad squinted his amazing blue eyes at me in confusion. "YOUR Chad?"

I nodded and smiled, pushing Sonny away so I could stand next to the blonde. "Yup. Don't you remember the lunch date we were supposed to have last month? You told me that you would love to sit and eat with me, but were due on set for rehearsal." I recalled, referring to when I had become a Blossom Scout just so I could break the cookie selling record and beat that freak show Zora. Unfortunately, in the end my plan didn't turn out exactly how I intended, but Chad still had yet to come through with his promise!

"He sat with you!" He protested; I chuckled.

"No, you bought Blossom Scout cookies and then got barked at by her loser friend." I explained, and pointed to Sonny, whom was now standing on Chad's other side. The heartthrob scratched the back of his head. "I'm actually kind of busy, can we do it some other-"

"NOW!" I shouted and grabbed his wrist in an attempt to go sit back down when my daddy came marching through the opening. I gasped and let go of Chad then ran to give my daddy a big hug like the angel in me always does whenever I see him. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sonny grab Chad's hand in comfort. Chad smiled at her in appreciation which she returned.

"Pumpkin, are you okay?" My daddy asked in a somewhat strained manner. It was then that I realized I was squeezing him so hard (as an outlet of my anger from the little display in front of me) that he could not longer breathe.

"Oh, oh yeah! I'm just so happy to see you, daddy!" I fibbed, releasing him from my grasp and eyeing the now separated couple.

"So I had a question for you." He asked me so only I could hear.

"Shoot." I nodded.

"Well I have a big business meeting tonight and Sonia is on vacation so I have no one to watch over you at the mansion. That's why I was wondering if you knew of anyone here in the studios that you had in mind which could come over to babysit."

Instantly I perked up at the question, knowing exactly who I would choose as my babysitter. "What about Chad?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Hmm…" my daddy contemplated. "Alright." He agreed and I jumped for joy inside as he approached the two teens in the corner of the now empty cafeteria. I guess lunchtime's over.

"Hello you two." My daddy formally greeted.

"Hey Mr. Condor!" Chad waved and grinned, Sonny copying him. It's pathetic how some people *cough* Sonny *cough* have to do what others do just because they are too unoriginal. Pity.

"Miss. Munroe do you mind leaving us? I need to speak to Mr. Cooper alone."

_You tell her, daddy!_ I thought happily as I smugly smiled to the brown-eyed girl while she exited.

"So I need a big favor from you." My daddy continued as I inched closer to them so that I could hear their conversation better.

"Sure, anything." Chad responded with a shrug. Those were the two words I absolutely loved hearing.

"I have a meeting tonight which means I must leave Dakota home. My regular babysitter is out of town so I was wondering if you would watch her for me."

Chad glanced over at me quickly as if he was actually going to pass up this outstanding opportunity. "Me? Mr. Condor, I-"

"Great! I'll see you at 5 pm sharp!" And with that my daddy blew me a kiss and strolled out.

I stepped closer to Chad in total victory, forcing him down on his knee next to me. "Yay! It's a date!" I exclaimed happily.

Chad's face turned pale. "Uh Dakota, I'm just babysitting you tonight, it's not a date."

I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me; by the end of the night you'll be begging me to become your girlfriend." I winked at Chad and skipped out of the Commissary.

I had big plans for this evening.

* * *

**So what did you think of it? Please review and tell me if I should continue the story or just drop the idea all together. I will only know if you write to me.**


	2. Project Zora

**Hey everyone, I am majorly sorry for not updating in 2 weeks, but I have had some family complications and tons of end-of-year schoolwork to complete that I haven't had much time to do anything pleasurable. Anyway, I will try to update as soon as possible, but once summer break comes for me, I can fully focus on my writing :) I have an author's note thing at the bottom (with shoutouts!), so I won't hold you up anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own the show, because I would have stapled Chad to Sonny so that he's always in every scene.**

Operation: Get Rid of Sonny Munroe

Chapter Two

Now that I had my handsome date, (I don't care if Chad denies our love; we definitely have a date!) there was only one thing (or person for that matter) left standing in my way from making Chad Dylan Cooper mine: Allison Munroe.

So when I entered the So Random prop house after establishing a well thought out game plan for tonight, I had to tell myself repeatedly not to attack the freak show I was about to communicate with. Not that I wasn't clever enough by myself to sabotage someone, but a little assistance from an expert on revenge never hurt anyone.

I cocked my head to the side as I approached the sarcophagus in the middle of the room. Slowly I stuck out my right hand and knocked on the case. Silence. Another knock… more silence.

After a few more moments of quiet, I began to turn around to leave when the door swung open. There stood Zora with an angry expression across her features. "Evil." She hissed.

"Hello fre-" I began, ready to call her a freak and win yet another battle. Suddenly, I remembered the reason I was here in the first place. "-friend!" I finished while smiling as convincing of a smile as I could.

Zora's expression turned to that of confusion. "Friend? Who are you and what have you done to Dakota Condor?" The 12 year old asked, stepping slowly out of the sarcophagus. I burst out laughing and hit her on the arm like we were best friends sharing an inside joke. "Don't touch me." Zora said strictly.

I cleared my throat. "Anyway, I came to talk to you because I needed some advice…"

"I don't give advice, especially not to someone who is my rival." She replied protectively and pushed past me.

I clapped my hands together. "Zora, that was the past! Besides, I need advice on revenge."

The girl stopped dead in her tracks. "That I can give advice on." Zora jumped up and down eagerly waiting for me to let her know my predicament. What a loser.

"So there's this person I know. She seemed nice at first, but then she totally betrayed my trust by stabbing me in my back. Now I want to do the same to her, only 100 times worse. Suggestions on how to pull this off?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I like the 100 times worse part." Zora grinned manically.

"I knew you would." I nodded to her and she nodded back.

"Oh boy, do I have a plan! Okay so listen closely because when you are done with this girl, she'll be running home crying."

"That's just what I intended." I agreed, yanking a piece of paper and a pen off of the table.

"Alright so first you need to be sure that you show this girl whose boss. I suggest doing this by dying her hair blue, getting her friends to turn on her…"

I tuned out at that moment, already having heard all I wanted to hear. Friends turn against her, huh? I can do that, her friends are so dumb that they won't even realize that I'm manipulating them! Okay, maybe Zora will notice, but as long as she believes so strongly in betrayal, none of that should be a problem. Plus once her friends hate her, Chad will too… and they will break up.

"Or maybe even put explosives in her food!" Zora was giggling uncontrollably and running in circles now at her rambling. I laughed along.  
"Yeah, yeah, that's great. I'll definitely be sure to use some of it!" I grinned and walked past the brunette, who grabbed me by my wrist.

"Wait; you'll tell me what happens to this person, right?"

"Of course." I agreed, although I made no plan what-so-ever to do that. Right now I have to talk to the rest of Chuckle City (good one, Chad!) and get them all mad at Sonny.

But the explosives in the food… I'll remember that one for later. Never know when it might come in handy.

**I know that was short, but there wasn't much more I could do for this conversation between Zora and Dakota. ;)**

**I will post my new CDC Blog soon for those of you who are wondering. By the way, TeddyLuver and I are writing a story together called "Chad Dylan Cooper Does Not Buy Teddy Bears". Check it out, please. ;)**


	3. Of Betrayal, Beauty and Bowser

**I am so thrilled to tell you all that school has officially ended! *throws confetti in air* Like I promised, here is the new chapter of Operation: Get Rid of Sonny Munroe. Thanks for sticking with me through all of this, and I shall do my long rambling author's note at the bottom… so enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario Kart, SWAC, Twilight, or anything mentioned here.**

Operation: Get Rid of Sonny Munroe

Chapter Three: Of Betrayal, Beauty, and Bowser

I groaned internally as I gazed up at the beige dressing room door with a star on it, belonging to the one and only Tawni Hart. Knowing the blonde, all I would be in for was a threat for a makeover; something I definitely didn't want nor need. Got to have my lips for tonight… you know, just in case. *wink* *wink*

I took a deep breath and put on my best Hollywood smile before proceeding to knock on the door.

"Hayden?" a familiar voice called through the wood. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to who Hayden was, but ignored as I realized she was waiting for a response, even if I was the wrong person.

"Uh, no, it's Dakota Condor." I called back.

"Oh." She said, her tone noticeably voicing her disappointment. "Well, I guess if I want to keep my job, I have to let you in." She told me and before I could say anything, the door clicked open, revealing Tawni.

"Good choice." I nodded and pushed past her, making myself comfortable on the armchair in the middle of the huge dressing room.

"Is there any real reason why you are here?" She asked me while closing back over the door behind her.

"Oh… so I take it you've heard about 'the incident' and want to be alone?" I hinted, watching her face become confused.

"Heard? Heard what?"

"About Sonny? How she tossed your whole makeup bag in… the ocean!" I improvised, and then mentally smacked myself for picking such an improbable place to find a makeup bag. Tawni's never going to buy that, no one is that dumb.

"WHAT?" The comedic starlet exclaimed, making me jump. She raced over to her vanity faster than humanly possible and began searching for the pink bag "Sonny" had gotten rid of.

I'm sorry; I stand corrected about the dumb thing.

Truth be told, I took the bag and hid it in the vents somewhere. I can't believe Tawni thought that Sonny threw it into the ocean!

My thoughts were interrupted by the blonde forcefully pushing me off of the chair in order to look underneath the cushion of it. The bag is like 20 pounds! No one would put it under the cushion! I grunted as I pat down my dress.

"I'm going to hunt that girl down." Tawni hissed before storming out of the dressing room and leaving me alone on the floor.

I stood up and giggled to myself, ready to go find Nico and Grady. Granted, they weren't as dumb as Tawni, but close. Without another thought, I skipped from the room.

"Afternoon, boys." I greeted. The two best friends, whom had been playing video games on their couch immediately fell over one another and ran up to me. I have that effect on people.

"Dakota, what brings you here your highness?" Grady asked before bending down to bow at me. I rolled my amber colored eyes.

"Hey, is that gaming system new?" I asked; referring to the YBox2 perched below the TV in their dressing room.

The walls of the room were all covered with pictures of them both at different locations, mixed along with geeky movie and game posters. (Although I'm not quite sure why there's a giant Twilight poster hanging up. Do they have no shame?)

"Yep!" Nico announced proudly at my question. "Sonny returned the gaming chair she bought us for our birthday and gave us the money to buy something we could pick out ourselves."

I cringed at the sound of Sonny's name; that's how dead to me that girl is. I quickly changed my expression, though, as I sauntered over to the stack of games next to the Twilight poster. Um… I'm not even going to ask.

"Wow, you have quite a lot of games." I commented. "But you know what my favorite is? Mario Kart."

Grady's face lit up. "We have that! I love playing it, even if I can't be Bowser…" His voice trailed off as the blonde eyed Nico. Again, not going to ask.

"No you don't." I told them and Nico laughed.

"Of course we do. It's right… hey!" He exclaimed when he realized that the game really wasn't in the pile.

"That's impossible! We just played Mario Kart this morning with Sonny!" The chubbier one pouted as the fact that his favorite video game was gone finally set in his head.

"Yeah." His best friend agreed. "She was telling us how awesome it was and that she wanted it."

Jackpot!

"I bet Sonny took it." I gasped in fake horror. The guys immediately denied the accusation.

"No, Sonny wouldn't do that." Grady defended his cast member. I shrugged.

"Who knows? She had betrayed you once with the dating thing, hasn't she?"

Nico and Grady took one look at each other and ran from the room, all the time yelling Sonny's name.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Just like taking candy from a baby; this was simply too easy.

**Ah, I love Dakota. Don't worry; there will be more Chad and everything in the next chapter. Now, for my dedications (technically these should be at the beginning, but oh well). These people are so amazing that I had to dedicate something to them. **

DancingRaindrops: **My most favorite bad reviewer, I love talking with her. :)**

TeddyLuver: **My improvisational story buddy. She is currently on hiatus for now, but will be back soon. Ily.**

Lifeisveryshortsoami: **Although we only just began taking, she is so sweet and I enjoy our chats.**

**Okay so I am done. Review? :D**


	4. Impressions Are Key

**So I have big news: I bought the Tween Choice/Sonny with a Choice script and it just arrived a few days ago. It's so sad but an amazing Channy episode. However, I will be on vacation July 14****th****-July 19****th**** so I wanted to get this update out before I left.**

**Disclaimer: Although I may now own the script, I still don't own the show. :/**

* * *

Operation: Get Rid of Sonny Munroe

Chapter Four: Impressions Are Key (Dakota's POV)

"Now remember, pumpkin, you need to listen to Chad when he asks you to do something…" My daddy began. "But be the boss if he tells me to do something." I snickered at our family's motto. "I know, daddy."

He crossed to the side of the living room where I was sitting on the leather couch, in my robe. I was watching TV (and the door at the same time) when he gave me a kiss on the head. "Be good."

I smiled angelically. "As always."

As if on cue, there was a tap on our mansion-like doors. Our butler, Rodney, opened it to my babysitter for the evening. "Hey." The familiar voice greeted.

"Are you Mr. Cooper?" Rodney asked, blocking my view of the heart throb.

"Yes. I'm here for-"

"Miss. Condor, right. Follow me."

I sat up a little straighter to try to peak around to the front where my daddy met Chad, but it was difficult to go unnoticed.

"Hey, Mr. Condor, is that a new tie?" Chad asked, picking up my dad's tie that had been carefully placed on his business suit.

"Don't touch it." Daddy snapped, and even with as little vision as I had, I could still see Chad jump back a foot. My daddy cleared his throat and spoke again. "Now, I am counting on you to take very good care of Dakota. If you mess this up, Mackenzie Falls is going to need a new Mackenzie. Got it?"

I heard an audible gulp and noticed Chad nod as he regained his cool composure. "Of course." He managed as my father begun making his move to leave.

He opened up the door, but before walked out, turned to the blonde once more. "Oh, and Dakota has a cell phone with my number on speed dial in case anything happens. Goodnight."

With that, I heard the door click closed and saw Rodney disappear into the hall. Wait a minute- where did Chad go? I looked around the room, but leaned too far and lost my balance, landing right at a certain someone's feet.

I looked up and there stood Chad Dylan Cooper in all of his heart-melting glory, an eyebrow raised at my actions.

I giggled. Giggling always helps. "Oh, hey Chad!" I exclaimed, holding out my hand in hope of assistance off of the ground, but he ended up just stepping around me. "Thanks for all of the help." I mumbled and got up, fixing my robe in the process. Chad smirked at me in an irresistible manner and walked into the kitchen. I followed.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" He questioned, opening up random cabinets and drawers as if searching for something in particular.

"Oh, I think we should skip dinner and go right to dessert…" I said in a sultry voice before discarding my robe right as Chad turned around.

His sea blue eyes bugged out. "What are you wearing?"

I shrugged innocently, looking at my tight pink bejeweled gymnastics costume and tights. _**(A/N: For you freaks out there who thought other things, shame on you.)**_ If this outfit doesn't scream "date me", I don't know what will. "I just wanted to show you my costume. Do you like it?" I grinned.

Chad was obviously still in shock from my amazing outfit, so naturally, he didn't say anything for a few moments. "Dakota, look. I know I have amazingly good looks and a charm that can work on anyone, but you are 10 years old. Don't you think that's a bit young for me?"

I shook my head. "Not at all."

He groaned. "Well, it is. Besides, I already have a girlfriend."

Now it was my turn to groan. "Chad, Chad, Chad…" I began, walking over to him and taking his hand before he pulled away. "Can't you see? You and I both know you could be doing so much better than that ball of happiness."

Chad sighed, and I had thought I had finally gotten through to him before he said, "That ball of happiness happens to be m'lady, and clearly you can't see that we are content as is."

That does it. I've tried to be seductive. I've tried to lure him in. But there's only one thing left to do: blackmail him.

"You know, I hate to do this, but I could just call my daddy and let him know you are being mean to me. Your show would be gone. Your fame would be gone. Everything." I smirked and pulled out my cell phone. "I have a phone right here, and he is the first number on speed dial."

Chad gulped. "There's no need to go to those lengths…"

I waved the phone in front of his face. "Then do as I say, and we can both be happy. Got it?"

He looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it. "Fine."

That's what I thought.

"But I need to make a quick call first."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, but quickly. I have a few things planned for us tonight." I smiled and skipped out of the room, not hearing a word Chad said into his phone afterwards.

"Hello, Sonny? It's Chad, I need your help."

* * *

**There you have it. :) I hope you liked this chapter, I appreciate reviews! **

**See you all when I get back from vacation!**


End file.
